


One More Night

by Titti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spends his last days with Ellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

A year becomes a month, then a week and the frenzied need for young bodies is replaced by a melancholic feeling. He's alive (not for long), but he feels dead inside. He wants to spend this last week in peace with his brother, but instead he's sitting in Ellen's new bar, nursing a glass of whiskey until it's time to close.

"Is Sam picking you up?" Ellen asks as she turns the chairs upside down on the tables.

"He's off with Bobby." He doesn't give any explanation, because he doesn't know what they are doing and plans to keep it that what. Ellen's 'ah' shows that she knows more than him.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to your hotel," she tells him, patting his arm.

He can't feel her through the leather jacket, but lately he can't feel anything. Instead he stands up, sighing and follows her out. He waits, leaning against her car while she closes, and then they are off.

A simple ride turns into more, except he still can't figure it out how it happened. Not that the how matters when he's balls deep into her body. She's not as tight as those women he usually picks up, but she holds him like no one ever has, so soft and gentle that it makes him want to cry.

"Dean," she whispered.

He can't look at her any more because her eyes are filled with emotions he can't digest. Instead he buries his head on her neck, while he keeps fucking her. When she comes, her hands grip his arms, and they are almost delicate, which is strange considering she handles a riffle better than most men, and yet her hold is firm, and the way she smells reminds him of his mother's hugs, and how fucked up is that? But Dean is used to fucked up, and pushes the feeling away as he continues to move until he's coming into the condom.

When he rolls next to her, she looks at him with an open and honest smile. "Ellen, I- you didn't- I'm grateful."

"Oh shut the hell up, boy. I had as much fun as you did," she answers, rolling toward him.

Dean gives her a confident smile. "How could you not. I'm Dean Winchester."

Ellen laughs. "Synonym of modesty."

He looks at her and this isn't perfect, not even close, and he's still going to die, but in her arms, he can be happy for at least one more night.


End file.
